Final Fantasy XIII: Hikari no Xion
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: From Kingdom Hearts to Final Fantasy, Xion arrives in the 13th Fantasy. How will this Keyblade Wielder and her new companions interact with Lightning and the others? And how will she cope in this new universe? NEW ARC! ENCOUNTER FIVE IS UP! Xion/OC/OC OOC
1. Prologue: Arrival

Author's Notes: Xion in the world of Final Fantasy XIII. How sweet is that?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Timeline: Before Episode Zero: Promise

Warning: STRONG LANGUAGE and major Xion OOC

Description: Xion lands herself in the World of Final Fantasy, in the 13th Fantasy. How will she interact with Lightning and the others?

* * *

Prologue: Arrival START

_My name is Xion. I was originally a Replica of a Keyblade Wielder named Sora. I wasn't his image, but an image of the one who he cared about most, Kairi. Because I was a Replica of him, I can wield the Keyblade._

_I was originally of Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies who wanted to create their own Kingdom Hearts so that they can acquire hearts from it, thus becoming complete beings. But most of them have faded back into darkness thanks to Sora, except Roxas, who also wields a Keyblade, who he fused back to._

_Even though I was with the Organization, I was never really a part of it, which is why they never name themselves Organization XIV. I was a puppet, just in case Sora and Roxas proved useless to the Organization's plans._

_To stop them in their tracks, I had Roxas delete me so that I could go back to Sora, which I did. Some of his memories return because of that. As for me, I was supposed to be inside him, but…_

_I found myself in the crossroads of darkness, where the Heartless was ignoring me, despite me feeling that I now have a true body, soul, and heart. Twilight Thorn then appeared, and after a fierce battle, I won, but fell into a portal of darkness._

_I was then transported to the Dark Meridian, where I found one of the three tragic, original Keyblade wielders, Master Aqua. She was wandering the Dark Realm for years, searching for her friends._

_She took me under her wing, training me in the ways of the Keyblade. During that, I developed a different personality from my original one during my time in the Organization, and developed new skills and abilities._

_My Master Qualification Exam took place in my Awakening, where I defeated Anti-Xemnas to become a Keyblade Master. With that, I renamed myself Xion Hikari. I got rid of my Black Coat, but still kept it as my new outfit was the same design as the older Kairi, but in the place of pink, was black. Aqua then bid me farewell with the promise to meet again, as we went our separate ways._

_And that's when my new adventure began, when I fell into a dimensional portal._

_**...XIII...**_

**Xion POV**

"Ow!"

I landed face first on the ground, as I fell from a portal I stumbled into. I rubbed my head as I notice the portal disappearing into nothingness.

"Just great," I moaned, looking around, "Just where the hell am I?"

**Normal POV**

Xion looked around in what appears to be a deserted village. It looked nearly destroyed, but still standing. She then toured around, trying to find clues to where she is, for she gets the feeling that she's not in her own world anymore.

"Crystals?"

Then air was filled with crystal dust, leading to the conclusion that she was in a world that involves crystals, confirming that she's in a completely different universe.

She was then suddenly surrounded by all sides by strange, crystallized creatures. Some were huge and humanoid while others were just flapping arms.

"Gah! What the fuck are these things?!" she screamed as she un-drew her Dream Sword.

The creatures then attacked, leaping up at her.

"_**EVENT HORIZON!**_"

She wildly jumped around, slashing anything that got near her and summoning pillars to cut though them. When the attack ended, the defeated monsters wisped into nothingness.

"That should do it." Xion said as she turned around to find more of those monsters, only in a large group, charging at her.

"Well, fuck me…"

PROLOGUE END

* * *

**1) Xion doesn't get much love or action, so there it is. **

**2) Xion personality: badgirl, charming, cool, friendly**

**3) She'll be spending three days on Pulse before heading to Cocoon.**

**4) This story will take place in the FF XIII storyline.**

**5) I'll try not to let Xion hog all the spotlight from Lightning and her friends.**

**6) Xion will have a Digital Mind Wave like Zack from FF VII CC.**

**7) Xion is now human, if you didn't know, and the dark side of Kairi, different from Namine.**

**8) No omakes. But unless anyone's got any ideas, put them in the review section please.**

**9) Anywho, look forward to Xion on Pulse if I get two reviews, otherwise...**


	2. Pulse Day One: Welcome to Pulse

Author Notes: After checking out the renders of Namine by Monty Oum, creator of Dead Fantasy, I've decided that Xion should go though a little change.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Timeline: Before Episode Zero: Promise

Warning: STRONG LANGUAGE and major Xion OOC

Description: Xion tries to get used to how she changed and receives help from an unknown source.

* * *

Review Reponses

lostgrounds: Great idea just watch out for your tone switching. I think it will turn out to be a great fan fic. I really will like to see how Xion will turn out. Happy Writing!

To lostgrounds: Tone switching? Anyways, Xion will turn out better than in the 358/2 Days game, guaranteed.

sky: LOVE IT GO XION AND IS HOPE GONNA LIKE HER CUZ SHE' like 14 or 15.

To sky: LOL, sorry to burst your bubble, but Xion's gonna have more than her personality changed. And Xion x Hope? I was thinking more like Xion x Lightning. We'll see.

All in all, thanks guys. Now on to the adventure!

* * *

Pulse: Day One – Welcome to Pulse START

**Xion POV**

During and after finishing off those creepy, crystallized kaijin, I noticed something that I didn't have when I first arrived: my new appearance. Looking down at myself, I could've sworn my mind froze.

What in the world?

What the hell happened to me?

I was never this tall.

My voice sounds a little different.

My clothes were awfully tight too.

And since when was my chest was this big?

So many things rushed through my mind all at once as I ran to a nearby lake, looked at my reflection, and nearly screamed.

"_I'm…older?_"

Clearly, I was myself: my eye color, my hair color, and my face structure are the same, but I'm much older than before. I had longer hair, longer arms and legs, and a larger body. If I had to guess, I could be around seventeen or eighteen years old. My body was a bit like Aqua's, save for my bust. I don't want to even think about what my breast size is now. I may be a young adult now, but my mind was still a bit like a child. Guess I'll have to mature a lot now.

To counter the weight on my chest area, I tied my hair, which reached to my ankles, into a ponytail. Then, I modified my outfits so that they would fit me. It took me a while to deal with my nails. Ouch.

After that, I looked in the reflection. Much better.

**Normal POV**

"My, my. You're so beautiful now, it made me look beautiful."

Xion looked up to see herself in a Black Coat and yellow eyes.

"What's your point?"

"Oh don't be like that." Dark Xion said, "Your Guardian and Sentiment had to go though the same ordeal you went though a few minutes ago. With the outfit mod and stuff. Even me."

"Poor you." Xion smirked, "Now get back inside."

Dark Xion rolled her eyes and went back inside Xion, who sighed.

"Time to train." she groaned as she headed back to the village where the crystal monsters are.

_A few hours later…_

Xion staggered back to the lake, dematerializing Oathkeeper and Oblivion while going out of Valor Form.

"Those things are like zombies. Even worse than the Unversed, Heartless, and Nobodies." she panted.

"But why do I get the feeling that they were once human?"

Shrugging, she went to go rest in a nearby tree.

A blight light then shone though the lake behind her.

"What the-?" she cried as a beautiful woman stepped from the light and faced Xion.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am…Cosmos…" the woman replied as she pointed her finger at a patch of land near Xion. Then, a box appeared with her symbol on it in a flash of light.

Xion looked at the box, then back at Cosmos.

"What is that?" she asked, but Cosmos was gone in a blink of an eye as she winked at her.

Confused, Xion made her way to the box and opened it.

"A care package?" she wondered as she scanned it contents, "Guess someone up there likes me."

Inside was a pouch that can hold infinite things in it, a necklace, a new outfit, a Gravity Bomb device, supplies, some food, some gil, and a bracer.

She took the pouch and proceeded to stuff it with her current items she had when she fell into this world, the new outfit, the supplies, food, and gil. She then equipped the Gravity Bomb device and the Bracer, which connected to her mind, creating her Digital Mind Wave. Finally, she put the necklace on.

"I wonder if I'll ever see her again?" she wondered, "Oh well, time to go."

She materialized the Fresh Breeze Keyblade and used her Keyblader Rider ability to turn it into a hoverboard. She got on it and zoomed off into the sky.

The view from the sky was amazing. Xion could see everything: the trees, grass, plant life, and the creatures, who were looking hostile.

She landed in the plains and walked around. This'll be a great place to train herself and get use to her new body.

She summoned her Guardian, which floated behind her. It had the same outfit that she had on when she turned into the monstrous version, except that "it" was a "she", and she was unmasked, revealing a green eyed version of herself. Xion's Guardian was in her first form when she was in Wonderland, the one with wings. And instead of a sword, she was wielding the same Keyblade Xion just materialized, the Ultima Weapon Keyblade.

"Let's do this…"

PULSE DAY ONE END

* * *

**1) Xion's new necklace is the logo of Final Fantasy XIII, when Cocoon is covered by crystals.**

**2) Xion's hairstyle is like Miku's from this video: www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=sR3HP03xWH0**

**3) Xion's body type is like Aqua's now, except her bust size is like Tifa's.**

**4) I decided to add Cosmos in to help out Xion. She's like Shroud from Kamen Rider Double.**

**5) The new outfit Cosmos gave Xion was a female version of Sora's KHII outfit. **

**6) Xion's pouch is like a video game pocket. It can store infinite amount of items.**

**7) Xion's Guardian is Xion herself when she fought Roxas, expect she's unmasked now.**

**8) Yes, Xion flew over that tower in the game to get to the huge field, but she'll be there.**

**9) I'm just having too much fun with this. Two more reviews, and I'll continue.**


	3. Pulse Day Two: Training Pains

Author Notes: THREE NEW KINGDOM HEARTS GAMES, EVEN KINGDOM HEARTS III AFTER FINAL FANTASY XIII VERSUS! AWESOME~!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Timeline: Before Episode Zero: Promise

Warning: STRONG LANGUAGE and major Xion OOC

Description: Xion's day consist of nothing but training and pain before the future battles she'll have to fight in this world.

* * *

Review Reponses

ChibiIce: Good job! I'm right now playing this game- it's awesome! ah Xion so now she older cool!

To ChibiIce: Thanks a mil ChibiIce.

* * *

Pulse: Day Two – Training Pains START

**Xion's POV**

Yesterday, I was running havoc around the huge field, killing hostile monsters and looking at crystals. After that I went back to the village. I avoided those crystal-like monsters and found a house to sleep in, locking the door behind me. To tell the truth, I was tired as hell, and was in no mood to fight anymore. I also found out my new height and weight. 5'4 ft and 105lbs.

_**...XIII...**_

_Morning_

**Xion's POV**

I woke up late in the morning, feeling something heavy on my stomach. I tried to look, but my now big bust was in the way, so I sat up and saw a book. It was "A Basic Guide of Learning the Text of Pulse and Cocoon." At the foot of the bed I was sleeping on, those was another box from Cosmos. It contained little orbs called Materia. and there were all different kinds: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Time, Gravity, Ultima, Barrier, Poison, Blind, Bio, Haste, Stop, Restore, Speed, and Summon.

There was another book entitled "Optima Paradigm: Black/White Spells and Magic". Hell, I already knew Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, Reflect, Magnet, Stop, Gravity, Cure, Ultima, and the other variations like –ra, -ga, and -ja. There might be more spells I don't know about yet and I can learn.

While I skimmed through the books, I equipped the Materia, with some degree of difficulty. They were awfully warm when they bonded with me.

After putting on my outfit, storing my Dream Sword horizontally below my lower back, my Dream Rod and Dream Shield on my belt, and having a quick breakfast, I opened the door to find one of those crystallized monsters staring me down through the doorway.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled as I sliced it in two with my materialized Kingdom Key Keyblade. Yikes.

_Afternoon_

Once again I ran amok on the fields, killing monsters here and there, usually in front of them. Today I started a new tactic, attacking from behind.

It was much more effective, taking down monsters much more easily than normal. Soon that became boring.

There wasn't much to do here, so I went into the tower I saw the other day when I got here and started leveling up my Drive Forms and my genetic abilities, with a few mishaps along the way when I max them out.

Valor Form made me jump too high for comfort, hitting my head on a ceiling of a cave. Wisdom Form made me run into a wall. Master Form gave me the same problem with Valor Form with the Double Jump, which evolved into a triple jump. Limit Form made me hit my head on another wall while rolling. Anti Form made me break my back, and finally, Final Form's Glide ability evolved into Super Glide, crashing me into an angry horde of Chocobos. Being pecked from all sides was not fun.

My Doppelganger ability wore me out. Instant Teleportation made me go inside a wall. Healing Regeneration healed my back but pinched a little. Telekinesis made a cave in, with me stuck on the other side. Sonic Speed landed me run into one of those Giant Cactuar monsters. Reaction Sense failed miserably for me. And Bullettime, don't get me started.

Later, I came across a few floating stones and each one had a mission that they asked me to complete. They involved slaying different kinds of monsters that were more vicious than the last. I did a few of these before I got tired of them. Eighteen of them to be honest, and they gave me the title of Dismantler.

Late afternoon had me improve my mistakes, mastering the abilities I have in my arsenal, with a lot of pain and frustration, but it paid off greatly.

When I got back to the empty village with crystallized monsters, I changed into a black, one piece short dress and started on what they called "parkour" and "gymnastics" while using the Gravity Bomb device while wielding Ultima Weapon III, steering clear of the monsters.

_Evening_

**Normal POV**

Xion finished her Gravity Bomb training and retreated to the place where she's staying at, closing and locking the door behind her.

On the bed she found another box from Cosmos, bigger than the last.

"Who is she? My mom?" she joked as she opened it.

Inside were more outfits and a picture of her, Aqua, Kairi, Namine, and the girl from Twilight Town, Olette. She looked happily at it for a few minutes until framing it and putting it in her pouch, along with her outfits.

She then read through the two books she received this morning while eating, learning new spells and learning the Pulse and Cocoon writing translation.

It was late in the night when she finished and went to bed, tired.

"Well, that's enough training for moi." she said to herself before drifting off to sleep, "Tomorrow, I'm getting the hell out of there and heading to that moon in the sky."

PULSE DAY TWO END

* * *

**01) This chapter's more like Xion trying to pass the time in the most humorous ways. **

**02) I think I'm starting to get the hang of telling the story from a point of view.**

**03) Ultima Weapon III is the Birth by Sleep version of the Ultima Weapon Keyblade.**

**04) Xion has almost all abilities from all the current Kingdom Heart games to date.**

**05) I added the genetic abilities for fun; been watching too much Power Rangers and Kamen Riders.**

**06) Cosmos gave her biker, schoolgirl, and formal outfits. I love the Tales Series to death.**

**07) With those books, Xion needs to know a little bit about the world before she finds out the big stuff.**

**08) Next chapter, Xion will have a companion who'll share Xion's main role.**

**09) After the next chapter, Xion and her friend will finally be on Cocoon.**

**10) At least one review before I post from now on. It lets me know how I'm doing.**


	4. Pulse Day Three: VS Cie

Author Notes: Moved my trip to Orlando to the summertime, where the Harry Potter Theme Park will open. So that'll give me ample time to do this story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Timeline: Before Episode Zero: Promise

Warnings: STRONG LANGUAGE, Major Xion OOC, and Shoujo-Ai

Description: Xion isn't the only who arrives in the 13th Fantasy. But luckily they arrived to bail her out of a boss fight.

* * *

Review Reponses

ChibiIce: Did I already put this one on my Favs?  
Well NOW I AM!  
Cool you added the extera missons!  
+ the Materia!  
heheh i used to say it wroge when i was little!  
I kept on saying meterias, but then my brother kept on correcting me!  
So i finally got it!

To ChibiIce: Thanks for the fav! Extra mission was added for fun. And in my opinion, you can't live in any FF world without stuff like Materia. LOL

* * *

Pulse: Day Three – Vs Cie START

**Normal POV**

"Wake up!"

"Mmm…"

"Wake up!"

"Mmmm?"

"Come on! Wake up!"

"…"

"Mou…"

"Huh?!"

**Xion's POV**

I just notice that something was wrong.

What the hell?

No, who the hell is that?!

I opened my eyes.

In front of my face, too close for comfort, was a girl my age. But that's not what bothers me.

This girl looks EXACTLY like Kairi! She looks similar to me too, except that she has long violet hair, same blue eyes and body type as me. She's also wearing a schoolgirl outfit, like the one I have.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"Me?" she asked as she drew back, "My name is Rikixa."

"What?"

I was totally confused. Just exactly who is like and how the hell she managed to get into this place when I locked the door. But that not my only problem.

She had my stomach between her legs as she straddled me, making this look like a… I blushed at the thought. She nearly kissed me too.

Rikixa giggled at my reaction and got off me.

"Wondering how I got in?" she asked as she held out her hand.

In her hand, she materialized a Keyblade, the Kingdom Key at that.

"I'm a Keyblade Master, just like you."

…_**XIII…**_

_My name is Rikixa. I'm just another one of Kairi's Nobody, except I'm not like Namine. I came from Kairi's Heart and Body when Sora released her Heart. Don't worry, she's still herself. I was born around the same time as Namine, so she's like a twin._

_Due to me being a Nobody of Kairi, I was forced to join the Organization against my own will by Xemnas. What felt like in an eternally after I was born, he found me in the Crossroads of Light and Darkness, where there were Heartless. Xemnas asked me questions that I somehow knew. Then he attacked with his "lightsabers", making me materialize my Kingdom Key Keyblade. Even with it, I still lost against him._

_Organization XIII was like hell without the brimstone. Almost everyone there treated each other like crap instead of family. I would've preferred staying at the crossroads. My missions were nothing but killing Heartless and training with the Dusk and Samurai Nobodies._

_I was in the Organization around the time a boy named Roxas and a girl named Xion went missing. They were both Keybladers just like me._

_During a mission where I was to search for an imposter wearing our Black Coat. I found him in Twilight Town, where we battled, with him literally kicking my ass with that weird sword. After I fell, he told me to find a new crowd because those guys I am working for were all bad news._

_After that little scenario, I confronted Xemnas about the previous Keybladers who were in the Organization. After learning his grand plan and what it would cost, and why he really needed me, I left the Organization, not without kicking Saix's ass, who tried to get in my way. I was only in the Organization for about a week and a half._

_I landed in Hollow Bastion aka Radiant Gardens, where I encountered a girl named Tifa, who was searching for friend Cloud. She saw potential in me and proceeded to train me. During the training, a member from the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee would come by and contribute to my training._

_Seven day later, my training was complete, after winning one final sparring match against Tifa. We said our goodbyes as she went our separate ways._

_I was just about to go back to The World That Never Was to give Xemnas and his pals a piece of my mind when I suddenly fell into a dimensional portal._

_I landed in this strangle world that was inhabited my crystals and monsters. As I was looking around, I noticed she appeared…_

_Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony. She explained what's going on and supplied me with different things I would need for this new world. Before she disappeared, she told me to go to a village and look for a girl named Xion…_

…_**XIII…**_

"Hey, why are you cringing to me like that?"

It was noon when Xion and Rikixa just left the village and went across a bridge where there was a harbor with a full view of the moon.

"What? You don't like it?" giggled Rikixa.

"It not that…"Xion blushed.

This new girl has been driving Xion crazy all morning up to the minute they left the village. She never expected to have a companion travel with her. She could tell that Rikixa was infatuated with her. Oh well, if her story's true, no wonder.

"So, any ideas on how to get up there?" Rikixa asked, cocking her head to the side.

Xion grinned and was just about to explain it when a blast suddenly came from the water and nearly hit the girls. Xion managed to use Reflera just in time, but the blast was powerful, inflicting minor damage on the girls.

"Holy crap, what the hell was that?" Xion said, looking around.

"It came from the water!" Rikixa said pointing as a paw came out.

After the paw came another paw, then about five faces all connected together, and finally the lower body. The middle face looked menacing while the other hands were upside down and looked like they were singing.

"Aw man." moaned Rikixa.

"Look at this mother-" Xion started, but the strange being shot another blast at them, forcing them to dodge.

"Guess we have no choice but to fight!" Xion shouted as she materialized the Two Become One Keyblade.

"Let's do this!" Rikixa agreed as she materialized the Omega Weapon Keyblade.

_**BATTLE START**_

Boss Battle: Being

Battle Music: Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)

Starting Paradigm: Slash and Burn

Xion: Commando

Rikixa: Ravager

Rikixa used Libra as used Xion used Blitz.

Beams shot from Being and hit Xion and Rikixa.

Xion attacked while Rikixa used Aero, Thunder, and Water in succession.

Being used Thanatosian Smile.

Xion used Reaction Sense and switched Paradigm to Arcane Defense and immediately went to Sentinel and used Reflega on her and Rikixa, still Medic, nulling damage.

Paradigm switched to Dualcasting, both Ravagers. Xion used Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga as Rikixa used Waterga, Aeroga, and Sparkstrike.

Beams shot from Being and hit Xion and Rikixa.

Paradigm shifted to Double Trouble, both Commandos, and both Xion and Rikixa attacked and use ruin spells like berserkers.

Being started to charge up for Destrudo attack.

Paradigm shifted to Double Dose, both Medics, and Xion and Rikixa used Cura on each other. Then they quickly changed Paradigm to Twin Shields, both Sentinels, and both used Steelguard.

Being used Destrudo attack, dealing critical damage as they rolled out of the way.

Paradigm shifted to Lifeguard, Xion Sentinel and Rikixa Medic. Xion provoked Being while Rikixa used Cure spells to heal both.

Being use Ruinga, but Xion and Rikixa dodged and switched back to Slash and Burn.

Xion attacked as Rikixa used spells, staggering Being as its four side face were destroyed.

**BATTLE HALT**

_Cutscene START_

Both girls panted. This thing was powerful. Then, ropes shot from Being, entangling Xion and Rikixa. Then a rope hit Xion in the chest while the same happened to Rikixa. They could feel energy entering their bodies, but it was rejected as they were suddenly freed.

"Impossible!" said Being, talking for the first time.

"What was that?" Rikixa cried as she checked herself for bruises or marks. None. Same for Xion.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked Rikixa, who nodded.

Being was roaring with rage and confusion as Xion and Rikixa stood up to battle again.

"Need some help?"

The duo turned to see a girl with red eyes and blond hair with dark streaks running toward them.

"Who are you?" asked Xion, looking behind the new girl to see Cosmos disappearing.

"Just a girl who travels to different fantasies in this world. My name is Ariel. I see you two are newcomers. But I can tell which world you're from. I've been there before."

"Which means you work for Cosmos?" wondered Rikixa.

"Sometimes." Ariel said as she materialized a Keyblade, the Oathkeeper. "I'm a Keyblade Warrior. Cosmos taught me." she added to the surprised faces of the Keyblade Master.

Being suddenly used Baptism in Ruin attack, but the now trio dodged out off the way.

"To tell the truth," Xion said, "Despite everything, I think I would've been real lonely without someone to share my adventures."

Ariel smirked and said, "Well now you do."

Rikixa nodded and said, "Let work together to take this thing out!"

The others also nodded and said, "Right!"

_Cutscene END_

**BATTLE CONTINUE**

Being still staggered as Paradigm changed to Aggression. Xion Commando, Rikixa Commando, and Ariel Ravager.

Xion attacked like a berserker as Rikixa used Ruinga as Ariel used Fire, Water, Thunder, Aero, and Blizzard. Despite the damage taken, this cycle continued until Being was defeat as it was about to cast Doom on Xion.

Battle Won: Xion, Rikixa, and Ariel. ***** - _**CRYSTARIUM EXPANDED**_

_**BATTLE END**_

Being roared with pain and rage as it attempted to charge its Destrudo attack.

"Time to go…"

Xion materialized the Gaia Bane Keyblade and hopped on it turned it into a vehicle.

"Come on!"

The others didn't need telling twice. They hopped on it just as Being's fatal attack nearby blasted them.

Xion punched it, and the zoomed off towards the moon with the green spot. It then went though a green spot that looks like a portal, and the girls disappeared.

PULSE DAY THREE END

* * *

**01) It was hard trying to make a Nobody name out with Kairi and an X. If there's a better one out there, let me know.**

**02) The third OC popped in my mind while I was typing this chapter and reading the FFXIII Guide about Paradigms.**

**03) Some of Rikixa's biography is based off of a fanfiction called Xion's Story.**

**04) The battle system was like a combination of Crisis Core, Dissidia, Kingdom Hearts II and Birth by Sleep, and of course, Final Fantasy XIII.**

**05) Ariel was originally slated to be Cosmo's daughter, but I changed my mind.**

**06) You should all know who Being is if you got that far in Final Fantasy XIII.**

**07) The girls will all have a Shoujo-ai/yuri relationship with some lime and a buddy cop theme, hence the strong language.**

**08) This chapter marks the end of the Days on Pulse Arc, with the beginning of the Encounter Arc.**

**09) No, they are not I'Cie. The reason will be explained in later chapters.**

**10) I'll try to shoot though the Encounter Arc like a breeze since I'll have spring break, so that I'll be able to get to the Thirteen Days Arc, where before all hell breaks loose.**

**11) I tried my best with the battle scene. I'm not gonna make it five minutes to read! LOL!**

**12) Still not hearing any suggestions for omakes and bloopers. You're free to produce ideas!  
**


	5. Cocoon Encounter One: PSICOM

Author Notes: Spring break! It smells so sweet! And my hands hurt typing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Timeline: Episode Zero: Promise; One year before Thirteen Days Arc

Warnings: STRONG LANGUAGE, Major Xion OOC, Shoujo-Ai, Lime

Description: Xion and the gang lands on Cocoon, but is met with opposition.

* * *

Review Responses

No review, but signing up for story alerts and hits on this story will do fine. But reviews are appreciated please.

* * *

Cocoon 01: Encounter PSICOM START

**Xion POV**

"Any good ideas anyone?" asked Ariel.

"None." replied Rikixa.

Me and my new friends stood back to back as we were surrounded by soldiers with their rifles pointing at us.

"Well, isn't this a bitch." I said to myself, "How the hell did it get to this point?"

_15 minutes ago…_

I stared in awe as we got out of the portal. This huge moon was actually a huge floating continent! How is this possible?

As we flew over, we could see a huge metropolis with skyscrapers, trees, homes, highways, gardens, malls, and of course, people. It looked so beautiful.

I looked over at Rikixa and I could tell that she was just as amazed as I was. No doubt Ariel wasn't surprised as I looked over at her. No doubt she's used to amazing sights like these.

As I looked over at Ariel, I didn't get the chance to notice her properly when she came towards our battle.

She was wearing a schoolgirl outfit like us. Not in mention she was literally laden with weapons. There was a sword holder that held about six swords in various sizes on her upper back. There was also a bow with some arrows there too. Across her lower back was a gunblade. On each side of her waist was a handgun. She was also wearing gauntlets on her wrists complete with gloves. Finally, there was another gun hanging from her lower back in its stealth.

She turned to me and said, "Like what you see?"

"How'd you manage to get so many weapons?" I asked.

"I've been through twelve fantasies and countless dimensions and worlds at Cosmos' request," she explained, "She gave me the power to make copies of weapons I see and recreate them for myself."

"Aren't they heavy?" asked Rikixa as they flew by a neighborhood.

"I think I have a countermeasure for that, don't you think?" Ariel smirked as she pointed to her chest, leaving a blushing Rikixa, "In addition to that power, I learned every magic spell there is, black and white."

"We're about to land…" I said, looking down.

"Why?" Rikixa whined, "This is so much fun. Not to mention amazing."

"We're starting to get weird looks from people down below." I explained, "We going to land on those skyscrapers."

Ariel looked below and suddenly paled.

**Normal POV**

"Girls…" Ariel said.

"What?" asked Xion.

"Ever heard of getting screwed from all sides?" Ariel said as she noticed small dots heading their way from everywhere.

"No, why?"

"…Because I think we're about to…" she moaned as they were suddenly surrounded by ships.

"This is PSICOM! Power down your vehicle and surrender l'Cie!" an intercom said.

"L'Cie?" Rikixa frowned, "What is that?"

"No idea." Xion responded as they descended.

_Present_

"Is there a problem officers?" asked Ariel.

"Yes, there is a problem, girls…" said a female voice.

The soldier parted their circle to reveal a woman with glasses and blond hair reaching to her knees walking towards them, and a man silvery, blue hair trailing behind her.

"Stand down." the woman said, "They're obviously not a threat."

Ariel looked offended. Hello?! There's a girl among the three who has loads of weapons weighing her down!

"Who are you?" Xion rudely asked, eyes narrowed at the woman. She seems like a nice woman, but Xion knew that it's a guise.

"Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat of PSICOM." she said, "This is my right hand man, Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch. Welcome to Cocoon, where your final stop is, l'Cie." she added as she took out her baton slash whip looking weapon and pointed at them. Yaag Rosch stood behind her with his saber out

"PSICOM?" asked Ariel.

"Cocoon?" asked a confused Rikixa.

"What a l'Cie?" asked Xion, dumbfounded.

"You…" said Rosch, "Don't you girls know anything?"

The trio shook their heads.

Nabaat looked at them for a moment and said, "We're bringing them in."

"Yes ma'am!" the soldiers said as they closed in on the girls.

"Now what?" moaned Rikixa.

"Let go with them." Xion suggested, "They should know things about this world that we don't."

"Are you sure leader?" Ariel whispered in her ear.

Xion frowned and turned to Ariel, "Since when was I leader?"

Rikixa thought about and said, "Because you arrived first."

Xion moaned as the soldiers led them away.

…_**XIII…**_

The girls heads were smoking as they managed to escape PSICOM, but were not out of the woods yet.

_A while ago..._

When they first got there, they had to disarm and surrender their weapons for examination.

Second, they had to answer questions about themselves.

Third, Nabaat did a personal examination of their bodies when they had to strip down, to look for a mark called a l'Cie Brand, much to the trio's humiliation.

Next, the girls learned what they wanted to learn instead of going though the things they went through.

The world down below is called Pulse, where they first arrived. It's a dangerous place to go too. Any human who goes down there apparently suffers ill effects.

The place they are now is called Cocoon, a utopia for humans. It held in place above Pulse by an anti-gravity system.

They then were transported into a cell until PSICOM decides what to do with them.

While waiting, a blight light flashed in the cell, with Cosmos appearing out of it.

"Cosmos!" cried Rikixa.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Xion shouted but Cosmos hushed her.

She them materialized a book and handed it to Ariel.

""The Guide and History of Cocoon and Pulse."" she read.

"We could've used this before we came here." Xion added, complaining.

Cosmos grinned, then turned and disappeared in her usual flash of light.

Ariel frowned, looked at the back of the book with the Keybladers looking over her shoulders and read:

_Cocoon—a utopia in the sky.  
_

_Its inhabitants believed their world a paradise. Under the Sanctum's rule, Cocoon had long known peace and prosperity._

_Mankind was blessed by its protectors, the benevolent fal'Cie, and believed that tranquil days would continue forever.  
_

_Their tranquility was shattered with the discovery of one hostile fal'Cie._

_The moment that fal'Cie from Pulse—the feared and detested lowerworld—awoke from its slumber; peace on Cocoon came to an end.  
_

_Fal'Cie curse humans, turning them into magic-wielding servants. They become l'Cie—chosen of the fal'Cie._

_Those branded with the mark of a l'Cie carry the burden of either fulfilling their Focus or facing a fate harsher than death itself.  
_

_A prayer for redemption. A wish to protect the world. A promise to challenge destiny._

_Of fates intertwined, __the battle begins._

Ariel opened the small book to a random chapter and began to read:

"fal'Cie, mechanical beings with godlike power created by a being called the Maker. Each fal'Cie has crystals residing inside them. People who are marked by the fal'Cie are called l'Cie. Each l'Cie has a Focus, a goal the fal'Cie wants him or her to fulfill within a certain amount of time; however, the fal'Cie do not explicitly say what the goal is: l'Cie learn what their Focus is by interpreting visions that are given to them. L'Cie may also gain the ability to summon an Eidolon, monsters who fight with the l'Cie. However, if a l'Cie dies before completing his or her Focus, fails to tame his or her Eidolon, or fails to complete his or her Focus within a set period of time, he or she becomes a monster known as a Cie'th. If a l'Cie does complete his or her Focus, the reward is not much better: permanent transformation into a crystal. For this reason, being chosen as a l'Cie is seen as a curse."

Ariel looked up to see her expression mirrored by her comrades.

"What the hell!" cried Xion, "Do you think that monster we fought was a fal'Cie?"

"I think so," Ariel replied grimly.

"Then we were nearly turned into l'Cie that time!" Rikixa gasped, "But why didn't we?"

"Because we are not from this world," Ariel explained, "that we are not affected by it in any way. Same with any other world except our original world."

"We're lucky then," Xion sighed. "What do you think our "Focus" was going to be?"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Any more important stuff in there?" asked Xion.

Ariel flipped through the pages and read a new section:

"Some 1,300 years ago, a group fal'Cie constructed a paradise for humanity: the shell-like city of Cocoon, which floats high above the surface of Pulse under the power of the Cocoon fal'Cie Orphan. Then, the Cocoon fal'Cie created life forms and machines for Cocoon's inhabitants to use, and humanity flourished. A war was fought between the fal'Cie of Pulse and the Cocoon fal'Cie, and Cocoon prevailed in what was eventually known as the War of Transgressions. However, fear lingered in the hearts of the people of Cocoon, for the day another invasion might come from the world beneath again.

Although most Cocoon citizens have never seen Pulse with their own eyes, they have been told that it is a dangerous place that has strange effects on those who venture down to its surface. Consequently, anyone who is discovered to have been in contact with anything from Pulse is immediately subjected to quarantine and exile by the theocratic government of Cocoon, known as the Sanctum. The Sanctum enforces this policy with its strongest military branch, PSICOM."

Ariel finished reading and said, "Who wants to get the hell of here before we get deported back to Pulse?"

…_**XIII…**_

A guard was walking by when he noticed the cell where the girls were was empty.

"Hey!" he shouted as he opened it and looked inside, "Where they go?"

Xion teleported in front of him.

"Hi!" she smiled as she sunk her foot into the guard's vital spot.

He made a strange noise as he crumpled to the ground and blacked out from the pain as the other girls got down from the ceiling.

Rikixa grabbed his radio and pocketed it.

"Time to go."

Alarms blared in the base as the trio ran for it.

"Wait!" Ariel called out as she went into a room they ran by.

"Is this a good time to go on a computer now?" Xion complained.

"Yes!" Ariel snapped as she inserted a disc into the system, "I'm hacking in, deleting our information, extracting information and codes, and planting a virus at the same time!"

"How long will that take?" Xion sighed.

"About three minutes."

"What if we don't have three minutes?" asked Rikixa.

"Why?" Ariel snapped again.

"Because I seriously doubt we have five minutes."

Soldiers were storming the halls, heading their way.

"Don't use magic!" Xion cried, holding Rikixa's wrist, who was about to use Blizzard, "They'll really think we're l'Cie."

"But we don't have their brands!" Rikixa protested.

"All the same…!" Xion countered, "Just block the door!"

They shut it just as soldiers tried to burst their way through.

"Just hang on!" shouted Ariel, "I'm almost done."

"Rikixa, hold the door!"

"Wha-, HEY!" she cried as Xion disappeared.

On the other side, Rikixa could hear cries of pain and strange noises. Few minutes later, Ariel came up behind her.

"Done!"

They opened the door to find bodies all over the hallway with Xion standing tall with their weapons in hand.

"Let's go!" she said as she passed them out.

They managed to find their way to the main entrance to find soldiers and monsters blocking their way.

"Strike Raid!"

Xion and Rikixa threw their Dream Swords at the opposition, eliminating them as the sword fell them on the spot before they would get a shot off. Ariel drew her handguns and finished them off with some Cheap Shots.

They ran through the doors to find Nabaat waiting for them.

"Leaving is not an option for you." she said as she drew her baton-whip.

"We're NOT l'Cie!" Rikixa protested.

"Regardless, you've all come from Pulse, which means-" Nabaat started.

Xion teleported in front of her and struck her down with her Kingdom Key, rendering her unconscious.

"Let's move!"

They ran from the base to find an unmarked, armored truck parked with some other vehicles owned by PSICOM.

"Get in!" Xion said.

"But they'll track us!" Rikixa complained.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it!" Ariel reassured.

They got in, with Ariel hot-wiring to turn it on and ripped out the tracking device, crushing it.

"Hold on." Xion warned them as she took the wheel.

COCOON ENCOUNTER PSICOM END

* * *

**01) Gotta meet PSICOM first before exploring Cocoon, right? **

**02) I read a fanfiction with Jihl kidnapping Lightning and trying to make her her b****. That where the scene with girls being checked for l'Cie marks came from.**

**03) Don't ask me where Cosmos gets the stuff like books and other stuff. She's a goddess, and goddesses create things, right?**

**04) The way Ariel has her weapons is inspired by Firion from Final Fantasy II. It makes her a multi-tier fighter.**

**05) The weapons Ariel has are from the following:**

***The six swords are a model of Cloud Strife's (Final Fantasy VII) Fusion Swords from Final Fantasy VII. Ariel's version is called Sync Blades.**

***The bow and arrow is just an archer-class weapon and modeled after the Blood Weapon. It has no name.**

***Her gunblade across her lower back is the version of Squall Leonhart's (Final Fantasy VIII) Lionheart, but its blade is like Tidus' (Final Fantasy X) Brotherhood, but without the hook. It's called CrystalSoul.**

***Her handguns are models of Yuna's (Final Fantasy X) handguns and can be customized like Vincent's (Final Fantasy VII) guns. They're called Siren and Swan.**

***Her gauntlets allows her to use Tifa Lockhart's (Final Fantasy VII) fighting style.**

***The gun hanging from her lower back is actually the Blaze Edge with a different design called the Cyclone Edge.**

**06) The leader scene is inspired by the scene in the Animorphs TV Series.**

**07) The outfits like the schoolgirl outfit are actually dressspheres.**

**08) The "screwed from all sides" scene is inspired by the scene with Devastator in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.**

**09) The words in the new book the girls got are from the Wikipedia and Wikia articles of Final Fantasy XIII.**

**10) Next chapter will have a chase scene between the trio and PSICOM, with the Calvary getting involved.**

**11) Writing and doing my best with these upcoming chapters is harder than it looks. **


	6. Cocoon Encounter Two: Calvary

Author Notes: Just got my PS3 Slim today. Time to play Final Fantasy XIII!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Timeline: Episode Zero: Promise; One year before Thirteen Days Arc

Warnings: STRONG LANGUAGE, Major Xion OOC, Shoujo-Ai, Lime

Description: From one problem to another, Team Xion meets the Calvary.

Review Responses

Kingdomheartsgirl132: Dude, this is liek, one of the most awesomeness stories i ever read, seriously

To Kingdomheartsgirl132: Why thank you. Look forward to more!

* * *

Cocoon 02: Encounter Calvary START

**Normal POV**

"We're not alone!"

Sirens blared as Team Xion drove down the highway, trying to shake off their pursuers.

"Can you please drive this thing?!" Ariel complained.

"Don't start! This is as fast as this piece of crap can go!" snapped Xion.

"But isn't this fast enough?" asked Rikixa.

"Sure it's fast, but not enough to lose them." Xion told her.

Xion took the next exit as a hovercycle pulled up next to them and started slamming into the armored vehicle.

"Fuck off!" Xion yelled as she pinned it against the wall, making it explode and the driver crashing into the ground.

"Ariel! You sure that they don't have anything on us on their database to hunt us down right?" asked a worried Rikixa.

"Of course not!" she said, "Even if they put it on the news-"

"What is that smell?!" interrupted Xion, sniffing.

"Just drive!" snapped Ariel.

"What am I smelling?" Xion repeated.

Rikixa looked behind her and saw some barrels.

"Extremely, flammable, fuel?!" cried Rikixa, "Oh shit!"

"Damn!" swore Ariel.

"Oh you the girl!" snarled a pissed off Xion, "You're the fuckin' girl today! You just had to hot-wire a truck, that's a damn bomb!"

The truck started to shake as the pursuers started to shoot at it.

"Kiss this!" she said as she slammed the brakes with the other flying around as the pursuers shot pass them, with one crashing into the truck. Xion then punched it, this time chasing their pursuers.

Ariel drew her gunblade CrystalSoul, stuck her arm out of the window and shot at them. Some tried to brake, but Xion made them crash into their truck while the other vehicles exploded thanks to Ariel.

"Oh boy," Rikixa said as she looked out the back window, "PSICOM and the Highway Department are going to be _very_ angry!"

"Oh shit!"

Xion moved out of the way as they encountered a roadblock made of soldiers. She turned to the next exit, but noticing a sign that said: Bridge Cut Off Due To Construction.

"Better do something because we're running out of road!" yelled a frantic Xion.

"Of all the roads to go on, you run out of it!" Ariel snapped.

"You better come up with an idea stat!"

"Why do I always have to come up with the ideas?!"

Rikixa covered her face and opened the back doors.

"Eat this!" she yelled as she kicked the barrels of fuel out.

"We're coming to a dead end! There no more road!" cried Xion.

They exploded as they made contact with the pursuers, sending them flying. Ariel then took out Siren and Swan and shot at the barrels with Potshot, making an even bigger explosion.

"WE'RE OUT OF FUCKIN' ROAD!" wailed Xion as she slammed the brakes. The truck skidded to the edge and ultimately they shot a rocket, blasting the ledge, and the truck started to fall to the water below.

The girls screamed as the armored truck started to roll forward into the water but-

"OW!"

The truck crashed into a huge ship that was passing under the bridge at the time.

Xion was the first to get out of the wreckage, but hid as she saw soldiers on the incomplete bridge, looking down.

Xion saw them nod at each other and left, sighing with relief.

Xion then dug through the wreckage and found Rikixa, dazed and confused.

"Snap out of it!" Xion said, shaking her, "Are you all right?"

Rikixa shook her head, looked around, saw Xion, and smiled, "I am now."

Xion smirked, dug around some more, and found Ariel, who was healing herself.

"That hurt." she said as she created a five second Curaga field, healing the others.

"Can you all stand?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah…"

They all stood up, only to be surrounded by troops with their rifles pointing at them.

"Well~ fuck…"

…_**XIII…**_

They were taken inside the ship and bought before a man with black hair and wearing white.

"Welcome to Cocoon." he said, "I am Brigadier General Cid Raines of the Guardian Corps, Commander of the Wide-area Response Brigade, aka the Cavalry. You must be the girls who landed in Gran Pulse."

Xion couldn't help but notice that after Cid said his name, Ariel muttered, "Another Cid…"

Raines motioned to the guards and said, "Stand down."

The guards stopped pointing their rifles at the girls, who sighed in relief.

"You don't have to be silent." he said, "I can tell you're not from this world."

Xion frowned while Rikixa and Ariel looked confused.

"Even though we pay barely any attention to Pulse," he explained, "Several days ago, Sanctum picked up some weird energy readings on Pulse that are similar to the dimensional plane where Orphan is located."

Confused, the girls sweated. This is not good.

"Enlighten me."

The girls remained silent, trying to figure out an excuse.

Finally, Xion broke the silence: "We are NOT l'Cie. Where we come from and what we do is our business. It's strictly on a need-to-know-basis. And you don't need."

Raines sighed, "Very well then. Let them go."

"Yes sir!"

"Huh?" The girls said in unison. What the hell?

"Where should we take them so that the Sanctum won't find them?" asked Raines' subordinate, Rygdea.

Raines thought about it, and said, "Set them up in Bodhum. That's the last place they'll find them…"

_One day later…_

The girls stood in front of their new home, not knowing what to think.

"Looks cozy." Rikixa tried to brighten the mood.

"You'll be fine here." said Rygdea, "If you girls have any trouble, refer to the local Guardian Corps patrolling here."

"Right…" Xion grumbled while Ariel looked unsure.

"Enjoy your new home. It wasn't easy getting this for you girls." he said as he walked back to his vehicle, "Try your best to get to know the neighborhood around here." he added as he took off.

Xion looked at the girls, who looked backed, and said, "Mighty fine start to a new life."

She shrugged and walked into their new home.

Ariel sighed and dragged Rikixa into the house, "We'll all take a little tour later…"

COCOON ENCOUNTER CALVARY END

* * *

**01) Not much to say in the trivia section.**

**02) Short, I know…**

**03) The chase scene is like the ether chase scene in Bad Boys.**

**04) The ending of the chasing scene is like in National Security when they fell off the bridge.**

**05) Can not wait to get to the main story line.**

**06) Wondering what theme to use for this Fanfic.**

**07) Expect some Xion x Rikixa before I get to some Lightning x Vanille.**

**08) Next chapter will have the trio join Team Nora after rescuing citizens from monsters.**


	7. Cocoon Encounter Three: Team NORA

Author Notes: Been accepted to Wayne State University, taking Driver's Ed, going to my Anime Club, and working on school projects, so updates will be slow.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Timeline: Episode Zero: Promise; One year before Thirteen Days Arc

Warnings: STRONG LANGUAGE, Major Xion OOC, Shoujo-Ai, Lime

Description: While responding to a call about PSICOM's dimensional monsters going haywire, Team NORA shows up to save the day along with Team Xion.

* * *

Review Responses

To ChibiIce: Thanks for the many reviews in each chapter! Remember, no yuri. LOL. And yes, Jihl definitely got owned, just like Xion owned Xigbar in 358/2 Days.

* * *

Cocoon 03: Encounter Team Nora START

**Xion POV**

Me, Rikixa, and Ariel ran to the location where there have been monster sightings. When we got there, it was like a nightmare.

Digital portals were opening out in random location around the area, with monsters coming out of them. They took down some of the humans, harming them.

I noticed PSICOM trying to restore order, yeah, good luck with that. Keh, even Ms. Jihl and Mr. Yaag were going at it with the monsters.

Well, the time for stand around is over.

"Let's go."

**Normal POV**

Xion, Rikixa, and Ariel charged at the incoming monsters, hacking and slashing away at them.

"Ars Arcanum!"

Xion caught several monsters in a massive Keyblade Combo with her Oathkeeper.

"Sonic Blade!"

Rikixa pierced though several monsters at high speeds with her Kingdom Key D.

"Cross Blade!"

Ariel took out one of the larger monsters and blew it away.

Xion then heard a scream. She turned to see a child about to be pounced and eaten.

"Ariel!" she shouted.

Ariel nodded and kicked the corpse of one of the monsters towards Xion. She jumped on it and rode it like a skateboard. She spun it around, using the momentum to slash though some nearby monsters and propelled off it to grab the kid and slashed the offending monster.

"Be safe now." Xion said as she dropped the kid off it his mother, who at Xion strangely.

"Don't worry," Xion winked, "Even though I have these powers, I'm not a l'Cie."

"Xion!"

"Coming!" she responded, "Get to safety." she added as she shooed the mother and child away.

Rikixa and Ariel stood back to back, the monster closed in as Xion landed next to them.

"Take down the enemy!"

"Right!"

**BATTLE START**

Battle Music: Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)

Players: Xion, Rikixa, Ariel

Enemies: Two different types of monsters x10 (5/5)

Starting Paradigm: Cerberus

Xion: Commando

Rikixa: Commando

Ariel: Commando

Ariel used 2 Librascopes.

Xion used Sonic Blade.

Rikixa used Strike Raid.

Ariel used Beat Rush.

Monsters pounced on them.

Xion and Rikixa used Blitz.

Ariel attacked.

Monsters used War Cry.

Xion used Blitz, staggering 3 monsters.

Rikixa finishes them with attacks.

Reaction Command: Jump

Monsters attacks, but players jumped.

Xion used Aerial Combo, staggering 2 monsters.

Rikixa crashed on the ground, inflicting earth damage.

Ariel used Cross Slash, eliminating 2 monsters and staggering one.

Staggered monster called for more monsters with a howl as the other attacked.

New opponents entered the fray.

**BATTLE HALT**

Cutscene START

"Would be great if we used some _magic_, wouldn't it." Ariel complained as she slayed a nearby monster.

"And be called l'Cie? Hell NO!" Xion snapped.

"But we're not!" Rikixa whined as she dodged an attack.

"We know!" shouted Xion and Ariel.

As they bickered, a bunch of new monsters tried to pounce them. They were ready, but the said monster got gunned down.

The girl turned to see a young man and a young woman came running towards them, wielding a machine gun and a shotgun, gunning down monsters as they went.

"Get outta here kids." said the young man, who was dark skinned and had a mohawk.

"Leave this is the heroes, Team NORA." said the young woman who has a volleyball-like outfit on.

"Love to, but we're finishing this fight." Xion said as she and her team reengaged the enemy.

_Cutscene END_

**BATTLE CONTINUE**

New Players: ??? (Machine Gun Guy), ??? (Rifle Girl)

Machine Gun Guy used Hail Storm, killing several monsters.

Rifle Girl used Concentrated Shot, the blast going through several monsters.

Ariel fused her Sync Blades and slammed it into the ground, making the monster lose their balance.

Xion and Rikixa went in for the kill to the remaining monsters. They stood back to back and spun around with their Keyblades out, finishing them.

Battle Won: Xion, Rikixa, Ariel, Machine Gun Guy and Shotgun Girl.

_**BATTLE END**_

"That's the last of them." Ariel said as she punched though the head of the last monster.

"And I've disabled the warp gates that created them." Rikixa reported.

"PSICOM should be able to fix them." Xion sighed with relief, "Let's roll out."

"Wait!"

Team Xion turned to see the two individuals who helped them out.

"Yes?"

"How did you girls learn to fight like that?" asked the girl with the rifle.

"Practice." said Ariel.

"Hard-work." added Xion.

"You all are pretty impressive for a bunch of girls." the dude with the machine gun said, "Would you like to join NORA?"

"NORA?" asked the girls in unison.

"Our little resistance group. Stand for No Obligations, Rules, or Authority." the dude with the machine gun said, "We're always looking for some new blood. You interested?"

"What do you guys exactly do in NORA?" Xion asked cautiously.

"Mmm. We function as a neighborhood watch of sorts. We NORA members patrol the vicinity of Bodhum for trouble. Most often, "trouble" consists dangerous forms of wildlife, like the ones we just fought." the girl with the rifle explained.

"Doesn't that get you in trouble with the Guardian Corps nearby?" Rikixa asked.

"Nope," confirmed the girl with the rifle, "Because have no obligations to anyone or anything, we don't follow the rules, and we scoff in the face of authority."

"Sounds like our type of thing, right girls?" Xion grinned.

"Yep!"

"Definitely!"

"So you're in?" asked the dude with the machine gun.

"Without a doubt." Xion said, "Hanging with your crowd will give us something to do in Bodhum."

"Excellent! Then we'll take you to our leader then. I'm Lebreau by the way."

"Gadot's the name."

"Please to meet you, Gadot and Lebreau. My name's Xion. And these are my partners, Rikixa and Ariel."

As they shook hands, no one would guess what kind of an adventure they'll have together in about a year from now.

COCOON ENCOUNTER TEAM NORA END

* * *

**01) Short chapter, I know. Only way to get to the main arc.**

**02) I got lazy, so I just put "monsters" instead of their names. Might fix it if I'm in the mood.**

**03) I so need to improve these battle scenes. I feel that something's missing.**

**04) As mentioned above, updates will be slow after this.**

**05) Next chapter will have Xion-tachi meet Snow. Serah will be there too.**

**06) If you're a fan of Shoujo-ai/yuri, then check out my one-shot I'm going to release soon. I've decided to try a M-rated yuri fic to see how difficult it can be to write. VIIIxXIII crossover with Lightning and Rinoa.**


	8. Cocoon Encounter Four: Snow and Serah

Author Notes: My writing and imagination skills are getting rusty from disuse. At least I graduated from high school now. 2010! And now, next few chapters will be short and to the point to get through the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Timeline: Episode Zero: Promise; One year before Thirteen Days Arc

Warnings: STRONG LANGUAGE, Major Xion OOC, Shoujo-Ai, Lime

Description: Team Xion joins NORA.

* * *

Review Responses

Taeniaea: Very Very Cool Story

To Taeniaea: Thanks. I'm gonna make much cooler.

* * *

Cocoon 04: Encounter Snow and Serah START

**Normal POV**

"So pretty!"

"To think that there was such a beautiful beach here…"

"Wish we had a tour here first."

"Oi, we'll leave you behind if you lag!"

"Come on!"

"Ah! Chotto matte!"

The two members of NORA led Xion-tachi to an area of Bodhum that they've never seen yet. Rikixa ran out into the water and splashed around as Xion took in the scenery and Ariel kicked the sand around.

They then followed them into the small hut nearby, which was a beach bar.

Lebreau went behind the bar and said, "We'll wait for Snow there."

"Snow?" asked Ariel.

"Snow Villers." Gadot said, "The leader of NORA, our leader."

"What's he like?" Rikixa wondered.

"A rebel perhaps?" joked Xion.

"Close enough." Gadot laughed.

"You girls want anything to drink while we waited." asked Lebreau, who was cleaning some glasses.

"Sure, as long as there's no alcohol." Xion told her.

Ariel nodded in agreement, "I take a blue raspberry soda."

"Lemonade. Ice cold." Rikixa said.

"And I'll take an apple juice." Xion added.

"Coming right up."

Lebreau set to walk as the girl conversed while Gadot watched.

"I think we should come here often." Xion said, "Our house is nearby. We could easily walk."

"Sounds good." Ariel said, "As long as we don't run into the Guardian Corps."

"Why?" asked Rikixa, "We don't have any problem with them, yet."

"Exactly." Xion nodded.

Just then, a girl with strawberry pink hair tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head walked in and asked, "Is Snow here yet?"

"No Serah." Lebreau said as she poured three glasses, "but you can wait around. He should be here soon."

"Ok."

"And can you please take these drinks over to those promising new recruits?"

"For NORA right?"

"Yep."

Picking up the tray, Serah went over and sat at Xion-tachi's table. A closer look and they saw that she's wearing a red pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent sweeper in the same style of the shirt, black thigh-highs, and ivory ankle boots.

"Hi! Never seen you girls before. Are you new here?" she asked as she set the drinks on the table.

"Yep." Xion answered, "My name's Xion. This here is Rikixa…"

"Hi." Rikixa smiled.

"And this is Ariel."

"Pleasure." Ariel winked at her.

"And you are?"

"Serah. Serah Farron."

…

_A little while later…_

"He's here!"

The girls looked around to find the tallest guy they ever seen with blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard, wearing a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long beige trench coat.

"That's Snow Villers?" Xion eyes widened.

"He's huge!" Rikixa's jaw dropped momentary.

"With a size 33 centimeter boot at that…" Ariel added, blinking.

"Yep." Serah nodded as she got up, "And my boyfriend!" she added as she ran over to him.

"NANI?" Xion, Rikixa, and Ariel's face told the whole story. A small girl like that hanging out with a big man like that?

"Trust me." Lebreau said as she gathered the empty glassed, amused by their expressions, "They're so in love."

"Tell me about it." Gadot nodded, "Too bad her sis doesn't think so."

"Yo"! Snow said as Serah jumped him and he caught her, "Been waiting?"

"Not for long," she answered, "Met some new friends."

She pointed to a stunned Team Xion, who all quickly recomposed theirselves, looking embarrassed.

"There're looking to join NORA." Gadot said, "We've seen them in action. They show potential."

"Really?"

Snow put down Serah and walked over to the girls.

"You must be Snow Villers." said Xion. "The big hero we've been hearing about from your friends."

"That's me." he nodded, "And you guys are?"

"Xion Hikari, the "defacto" leader."

"Rikixa Hikari."

"Ariel Dissidia. And we were wondering if you could let us into NORA."

Snow thought about it as he looked at them, "Are you girl sure you're up for it?"

Lebreau was looking offended as Gadot said, "Of course they are. You should seen them in action."

"Yep. What they say." said Ariel, nodding.

"I think they'll make a great addition." Serah piped up.

"Well, if you say so." Snow shrugged. "They're in then."

"Yay!" Rikixa hopped up and down.

"Cool." said Lebreau as she walked over, "Then I'm doing their initiation then."

"Have fun then." Snow laughed.

"Wait!" Xion was disturbed, "What initiation?"

"Monster hunting of course." Lebreau explained, "Come on!"

She grabbed her rifle and ran out the door. Xion and the others grumbled, then followed suit.

Those poor monsters have no idea what they're in for.

END OF ENCOUNTER FOUR

* * *

**UPCOMING CHAPTERS:**

**Encounter Five: Sazh and Dajh**

**Encounter Six: Hope and Nora**

**Encounter Seven: Lightning**

**Encounter Eight: Vanille and Fang**

**Day One: Awakening**

**Note: New OC pending...  
**


	9. Cocoon Encounter Five: Sazh and Dajh

Author Notes: Bored. LOL

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Timeline: Episode Zero: Promise; a while before Thirteen Days Arc

Warnings: STRONG LANGUAGE, Major Xion OOC, Shoujo-Ai, Lime

Description: The girls help out a father who's in search of his missing son.

* * *

Cocoon 05: Encounter Sazh and Dajh START

It's been a while since the girls joined Team NORA. A lot has happened since then.

When not helping out NORA, they are the Cie Investigation Corps. A group whose purpose is to find and protect stray l'Cie who are hiding out in Cocoon.

A few months after they joined NORA, Cosmos appeared with another care package and a new allies from Xion and Rikixa's world.

Xyncletta. Olette's Nobody.

After she was born, she was wandering around until she came face-to-face with Saix. They fought, with Saix victorious.

Before he finished her off, Cosmos intervened and took her under her care before sending her to where Xion, Rikixa, and Ariel are.

Xyncletta took on Rikixa's original personality, the former now acting a bit like Tifa with a few curses here and there.

With three turned into four, there were more fights, jokes, insults, and sharing than they can shake a stick at.

Anyway, back to the present…

The girls were responding to a call about a missing kid who ran off from his dad. Xion and Rikixa were on route to meet up at the location where the kid was. Ariel and Xyncletta were already there.

However, it was quite eventful for Xion and Rikixa.

"Rikixa," Xion said, "Why are you having a picnic in my car?"

"Because I'm hungry, that's why." she responded, "Don't deny me this."

"What are you thinking about? We ate an hour ago."

"Feels like a day to me Xion."

"Right~…"

As they rolled, they failed to notice a car tailing them.

"Just don't drop any veggies, all right?" Xion warned her.

"Whatever. Where the mini table on this thing?"

"Don't have one."

"What? No cup holders either?"

"None."

Rikixa blinked at Xion, "You mean you spent who-knows-how-much for this car and it got no cup holders?"

"It's one of the fast cars on Cocoon. Two hundred horsepower engine, and a limited edition."

"You damn right it's limited. No cup holders, no trunk, barely a back seat. It's a shiny piece of crap with two chairs in it. I guess we're the idiots being dragged the hell along for the ride."

"Shut up."

Just then, they hit a bump on the road, and Rikixa spilled her fries on the floor.

"Dammit…" she swore. Xion just looked at her.

"Sorry Xion, I-"

Xion, seething, parked the car on the curve sharply, "Get them."

"I can't get down there!" Rikixa protested, "There's an engineering floor down there."

The car that was following them parked behind them.

"Rikixa, I am NOT your maid to be cleaning up after your-"

"Hey watch it. My hand can't get down there; and if it does, it'll be stuck. And what will happen? My hand will get fucked up!" Rikixa made a claw with her hand, illustrating what she trying to say.

"Just try will you? This isn't some Chess's Burger joint-"

"I don't buy shit from Chess's Burger place anyway!"

Meanwhile, the people who were following them got out of their car.

"Let's jack these fools…" said the leader as he and his friend pulled out their pistols.

_Back in the car…_

Xion cell rang.

"Hold on, hello?"

Rikixa grumbled as she made an effort to clean her mess.

"Got it. We'll be right there." Xion hung up and turned to her partner, "The others got the kid. We just need to-"

She was interrupted by a gun cocked in her face along with Rikixa.

"Get out the car bitch." said Goon #1.

"Shit." Xion swore, putting her hands up.

"The fuck?" cried Rikixa.

"Me and my little bro's been on a roll, so just get the fuck out of the car." sneered Goon #1.

Rikixa suddenly giggled as she looked up at Goon #2, who was fat.

"Damn!" she exclaimed, "What are you wearing? An XXL and a 50? I bet you're a big Chocobo chicken eating motherfucker are you?"

Xion put her hands up, sweatdropped as Rikixa turned to her.

"We always got to get the big, thick assholes Xion."

"I know…"

Goon #1 lost his patience with the girls.

"Get out the car NOW!" he snarled as he and his partner forced opened the doors.

"All right!" Rikixa snapped as she and Xion got out the car, hands raised with Rikixa still holding her drink.

"Now this is some funny shit-" Xion started,

"Shut up!" snapped Goon #2.

"-Let me tell you now much of a bad day, you're having." she continued, "Right now you're jacking a couple of detectives."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm a stand up comedian," Goon #1 countered, "And I SUCK! So I need the car!"

"Right~…"

"Look," Rikixa butted in, "I'm no PSICOM girl okay? I just hang out, with idiot friends that drive stupid-ass car that attract a lot of unwanted attention!"

Xion snapped as she turned to Rikixa, pissed.

"You know that? I need to jumped over to car and slap you in your face, that's what I need to do."

"You know what; you were arguing over some French fries! French fries!"

"It's not about the French fries, it's about-"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Goon #1 interrupted.

Goon #2 pointed his face at Rikixa's face and yelled, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Now that's just stupid! And you-" she turned to Goon #2, "Hold the hell up asshole!"

"Now, if you want some bad enough," she said as Xion grinned at her, "come get some!"

Rikixa then threw her open drink in Goon #2's eyes, blinding him as he cried out in pain. Xion then turned quickly and elbowed Goon #1 in the face, disarming him as Rikixa kicked Goon #2 in the groin.

"You like that?" she snarled as she took out her Dream Sword and pointed it at Goon #2, "That's too damn bad!"

Goon #1 was dazed on the ground as Xion flashed her badge at him, "Now let's hear one of those jokes bitch."

…

A while later…

Xion and Rikixa arrived where Ariel and Xyncletta is with the kid, who was sleeping.

"What took you so long?" asked Ariel.

"Carjackers." said Rikixa, smirking at Xion, who sighed.

"Where the kid's dad?" she asked as she took a close look at the sleeping kid. He was little with brown skin and an afro.

"He's on his way," Ariel said, "He's the one who call us in to find him."

"Right." Xion said as her cell rang again.

"Now what? Hello?... Snow, what is it?... Monsters?… We're busy right now, but we'll try to make it… Ok."

Xion g rumbled as someone call out to the girl.

"You find him?"

Ariel turned and nodded, "Yes Mr. Katzroy. He's over here sleeping."

The man, Sazh Katzroy, sighed with relief as he walked over to them, "Thank girls. I owe you one."

"No problem Mr. Katzroy," Xion said, smiling, "It's part of our job after all."

…

After handing the kid back to Sazh Katzroy and engaging in brief conversation, the girls headed over to where NORA was at.

"So how did the kid get away from his dad?" asked Xion.

"He was at work with his dad when he thought he saw a Chocobo chick and ran after it." Ariel answered.

"It was then we found out that it was a Chocobo chick that flew away from a pet store." explained Xyncletta, "He ended up in a local park."

"I just hope that kid won't run off again." Rikixa sighed, "Who know what kind of mess he'll end up in next time."

"Definitely…" Xion agreed, sweatdropping.

ENCOUNTER FIVE END


End file.
